Love and Politics
by fadedelegance
Summary: Jack's campaign staff puts on a fancy fundraiser for him, and lots of Mothership characters attend. Meanwhile, sparks fly between a certain dashing EADA and his lovely partner! T for language.
1. Chapter 1: No Big Deal

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own "Law and Order". I don't. **

**A/N:**** I wanted to write something fluffy because I'm ALWAYS in the mood to write M/C fluff. I had no idea where I was going with this story. I just had the idea in my head of Mike doing something really sweet for Connie, so I let the story take me where it wanted to go, and here is the end result! I hope you all like it! Oh—and Happy Holidays, you big lovely wads of awesome, you! You know who you are! **

**For June, Linus Roache, Alana de la Garza, Sam Waterston, Jill Hennessy, and Angie Harmon. I freaking love you people!** **:-P ~ Abby**

**Love and Politics**

Chapter One: No Big Deal

"I'm just doing my job, Mike," Connie said humbly, as she and Mike made their way to Jack's office.

"You always say that!" said Mike. "Every time we're successful, you get humble and act like it was nothing! If you hadn't tripped him up like that, we both know we would've gone to trial, and we wouldn't have won…" he elaborated, referring to his and Connie's interview with a suspect.

Connie had presented the suspect with information he didn't know she had, which had caused him to talk himself into a bind. Knowing he'd been caught in a lie, he'd admitted he was guilty and ended up accepting her and Mike's plea offer of murder two, twenty to life. The two of them were just returning from Riker's.

"How did you find that information?" Mike went on. "And why didn't you tell me about it?"

He paused for a moment.

"Were you trying to impress me?" he asked, traces of a smile on his face.

Connie gave a sly, playful smile.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said.

Mike stood there and stared after her for a moment.

"You always do, you know…" he finally said. "Impress me…You always have. I've always thought you're very intelligent and talented…"

At that, Connie turned around and gave him the smile she saved just for him—the one that made his heart race and his breath catch in his throat. She then entered Jack's office. Mike stood there for a moment, dazed, and then mentally shook himself and followed her.

"So—to what do I owe this visit?" Jack inquired.

"It's about the Ronson case," Connie replied. "New evidence came up—"

"—Thanks to Connie—" Mike interjected sweetly.

"Yeah," Connie said sheepishly, trying not to smile. "He didn't know we had it and thought we didn't know about his dirty little secret, so I caught him in a lie, and we met with him and his attorney at Riker's just now. He's pleading guilty to murder two, twenty to life."

Jack smiled and gave an approving nod.

"As always, great work!" he said.

He checked his watch.

"Well—I don't know about you two, but I'm calling it a work day. It's five-thirty," he said. "I've already put in enough over time this week, and it's only Wednesday!" he added with a chuckle.

Connie smiled.

Jack put on his suit jacket, coat, and his favorite fedora.

He picked up his keys.

"Oh—before I forget—" he suddenly said.

He picked up two white envelopes off his desk and handed one to Connie and one to Mike.

"Those are invitations. They're for a gala fundraiser for me—not this coming Saturday but the Saturday after. My campaign manager's idea—not mine," he said with another chuckle.

Connie had already opened her invitation.

"Ooh—the Hudson. That's over on West 58th Street, right?" she said.

"That would be the one," Jack said.

"That's a nice hotel," Connie said.

"It is," Jack agreed. "My staff even hired a chamber quartet! What can I say? They go all out!"

"Well, I say they should, if you're going to beat that prick Chapelle!" said Connie.

"Indeed!" Jack concurred. "So, of course, I hope to see you both there," he added. "Well—you both have a good evening, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning!"

"All right! 'Bye, Jack!" said Connie.

"See you, Jack," said Mike.

The three of them left Jack's office so Jack could lock up before leaving.

"You were quiet just now," Connie said to Mike after Jack departed.

"Oh," Mike said, shrugging. "I'm just never comfortable going to those ritzy kinds of events."

"Is anyone?" Connie quipped with a small smile.

Mike shrugged again.

"Wall Street moguls and their spouses are…Pretty much everyone in the top one percent tax bracket—and that definitely doesn't include me," he said.

"It'll be fine, Mike," Connie said kindly with a smile. "It's not like you won't have anyone to talk to. I'll be there."

Mike couldn't help but give a small smile at that. It wasn't even a full smile, but it still gave Connie a rush of the butterflies.

"Well—I'm with Jack," Connie said, mentally shaking herself. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mike!"

"Have a good evening, Connie," Mike said.

He watched her enter her office to pack up and leave.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend's Insight

Chapter Two: A Friend's Insight

Mike decided to go have a drink at the local bar of choice of Manhattan's cops and ADAs. He entered the bar and sat down at the front counter. He sighed, thoughts of Connie filling his head: her smile, her beauty, her intellect, her huge heart…and how everything seemed to be all right between them. It was as though the Marcus Woll debacle—which had finally ended (and with epic karmic retribution) the previous week—had never happened.

This confused Mike. Did Connie truly not mind him at all and not hold his strong feelings for her against him, or was she just tolerating him because they worked together?

He sighed again.

Wasn't love grand…

But the smile she gave him after he complimented her…Mike knew it was genuine—there was no doubt in his mind.

And he seemed not to repulse her at all…

"Hey, Mike!" said a voice to his right.

"Oh—hi, Lacey," Mike replied, snapping out of it and greeting he and Connie's coworker and mutual friend, Lacey Bardwell, a White Collar Crimes ADA.

"Well, how's it going, Mike? Lacey?" Rick the bartender asked the two of them.

"Pretty well," Mike replied.

"I am doing just great," said Lacey.

"Good, good," Rick said. "What can I get you?"

Mike looked at Lacey as a way of saying 'ladies first'.

"I will have a peppermint mojito, please, Rick," said Lacey.

"All right, and for you, Mike?" said Rick.

"I'll have a Michelob Amberbach, Rick," Mike answered. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Rick.

"Hey, Rick—put the gentleman's beer on my tab," said Lacey, brandishing her credit card.

"Are you sure?" said Mike.

"Absolutely!" Lacey replied in a friendly tone.

"You know, I'm not in charge of pay raises," Mike joked. "You'll have to take that up with the city."

"Tee hee," Lacey quipped, handing Rick her card.

"I'll have those drinks right out for you guys," Rick said, running Lacey's credit card through the register, handing it back to her, and then walking off to get their drinks.

"Thanks, Lacey," Mike said with a smile.

"No problem! Nothing wrong with random acts of kindness, right?" Lacey said.

"I agree," Mike said, thinking he should do more little nice things for Connie.

"Here you guys are," Rick said, setting their drinks down in front of them.

"Thanks, Rick!" they said simultaneously.

"No problem, guys!" Rick said.

With that, he walked off to see to some customers who'd just approached the counter.

Lacey took a drink of her mojito and sighed.

Mike swallowed his sip of beer.

"Rough day?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "The Swanson case. Damn—his attorney's really giving me a run for my money."

"Who is it?"

"Oh, Estelle Adams."

"My condolences. Seriously," Mike commented, shaking his head. "If you want back-up, just let me know."

"Thanks, but Connie already offered. She said to just shoot her a text if I feel the need to call in reinforcements," Lacey replied with a small smile. "I swear, I've never been hit with more motions in my life. I think I'm setting an office record—at least a bureau record…" She took another drink and then said, "I don't know why she doesn't just file a motion to dismiss—save herself the time of drawing up separate motions."

Mike swallowed a sip of beer and said, "She'd rather just chip away at your case—draw it out. Really twist in the knife. I bet that's what she's doing."

"That's what Connie said—she said Adams is drawing it out so she can frustrate me and throw me off my game. Nasty strategy."

"Is it working?"

"Nah. I can be just as resolute—just as stubborn. I can take her."

"She fights dirty."

"That's fucking hilarious coming from you. Pot meet black kettle."

"I'm not sorry," Mike said.

"I know you're not…Shameless prick," Lacey said with a smirk.

Mike smirked.

Lacey took another drink of her mojito.

"So," she said, "I'm assuming you know about Jack's gala campaign fundraiser?"

"Yeah," Mike said, taking another swig of beer.

"Are you gonna go?" asked Lacey.

"I don't know," Mike said. "I always feel really awkward at events like that. So probably not."

"Are you kidding me?" said Lacey.

"What?" said Mike, completely perplexed.

"All right," said Lacey. "Jack is a_ fantastic_ boss. You know it, I know it, Connie knows it, anyone in their right _mind_ knows it! He's a great mentor, and if he likes you, he'll have your back—he will look out for you. Working for him is an _honor._ I mean for God's sake, the man is a legal legend! And I don't give a good Goddamn _what_ Chapelle and his little drones say—they don't know dick. Jack is precisely what Manhattan needs. Plus, it'll make him look even better when people see that he has the support of not only Connie, his right-hand woman, but also of you—his right-hand man. You know everything I've just said is true. So fancy black tie events make you uncomfortable. Mike, you're a great guy and a really good friend, but for fuck's sake, suck it up and go. Jack needs you there. He _wants_ you there."

"Well, fuck…I sure as hell can't argue with that," Mike said.

"No, you really can't," Lacey said pointedly.

"You're absolutely right, Lacey."

"I am! I was gonna say—Goddamn, Cutter, do I have to take that baseball of yours and chuck it at your head?"

"Maybe you should."

Silence fell between them as they sipped their drinks.

Then—

"Oh—and off the record, so to speak: do you really want to rob Connie of the opportunity to see you in a tux?" Lacey said.

Mike looked down at the counter as he blushed.

"I really don't think that's a big deal, Lacey," he said softly.

"It is to Connie," Lacey said with a knowing smile.

Mike went redder.

"I'm not so sure of that," he muttered.

Lacey took another sip of mojito.

"So—from what I've been told, you were perfect against Marcus Woll last week. You played that pompous, lying sack of shit to the beat," she said. "Great work."

"Whatever it takes to get justice," Mike said, sipping his beer.

"More like 'whatever it takes to avenge Connie' and _then_ 'get justice'," Lacey said.

"Well…yeah," Mike admitted. "You smug, arrogant, manipulative son-of-a-bitch. Enjoy prison. I will see to it that you never get out…He allocutes in three days—I'm meeting with the judge tomorrow morning to push for the maximum sentence. He deserves leniency like I deserve a hole in my head."

"I'll drink to that," Lacey said. "Fucking prick. I could rip his sack off…But yeah, I heard you handled everything just perfectly. You got him for multiple homicides. So not only is he going to prison for the rest of his sorry life, he's now a felon, so there goes his license. You completely destroyed that prick. Awesome work!"

"I'd do it again, too," Mike said.

Lacey gave a kind smile.

"I know you would," she said.

"So…who've you been talking to about that whole case?" Mike asked.

"Use those great powers of deduction of yours, Mike," said Lacey. "Who do you _think _I've been talking to?"

"Connie told you about all that?" Mike said softly.

"Yeah, she did—and she brought it up, too," said Lacey. "She's_ so_ grateful to you for never judging her and for having her back. She knew she could trust you and that you wouldn't let her down."

"That's what she told me…" Mike said softly.

"Yeah, I know," Lacey said.

Mike sighed and took another drink of beer.

"She's so grateful, Mike—_so _grateful," Lacey said. "You are quite the white knight, my friend."

"I don't know…" Mike said.

"Oh, stop it, Mike," said Lacey. "You know as well as I do that she adores you. Remember that law clerk you told me about? The one who was attracted to you and how you were really flattered because you could've sworn Connie was jealous, so you called her on it because of the looks she was giving her and when she asked you if you had a 'conflict of interest problem'?"

"Okay, even if that wasn't completely cocky and out-of-line, it was still wishful thinking," said Mike. "'No—and we don't have a jealousy problem, do we?'…Shit, I still can't believe I said that…As if Connie could ever feel the same way. She's so far out of my league it isn't even funny. I know that, _she_ knows that, everyone who knows us knows that." He sighed and then said, "Son-of-a-bitch…I told myself I wasn't going to let this happen—I_ told_ myself… But, of course, being the idiot I am, I've been starting to wonder if…never mind. Never mind, I've already said too much…"

Lacey swallowed a sip of mojito and said, "Yet you've been starting to wonder if you're in love with her."

Hearing those words, Mike couldn't look at her.

"Mike—you were fighting a losing battle there. Who we fall in love with is something over which we have zero control—_zero_. We can't help that whatsoever," Lacey said. "You know what?"

"What?" Mike said, finally looking up.

"I don't think you're in it alone," Lacey said kindly. "She was definitely jealous of what's-her-face law clerk, and I've known Connie since law school. Men were just as gaga over her then as they are now—"

"—I believe it," Mike interjected.

"—But for as long as I've known her, I have never seen her look at another man the way she looks at you. And I mean that," said Lacey. "Trust me—I know her very well, and I'm on the outside looking in."

Mike suddenly remembered something.

"How could I have ever forgotten that…" he said softly.

"Forgotten what?"

"There was a case we had involving some firefighters…The victim's wife had quite an interest in them. She was pretty popular with them, too. Connie and I were going through all these love letters this woman had received from them, and I said, 'I forgot that thing about men in uniform', and she said, 'I can see the appeal'—but then she looked up at me, and she was smiling, and she said, 'Don't worry—I grew out of that by the time I was ten'…"

Mike melted as he quoted her.

He suddenly found himself speechless, the weight of Connie's words hitting him all over again, as if it never had before.

Lacey smiled.

"I told you," she said. "She adores you. So what're you gonna do about it?"

"Lacey, I don't even know if there's anything _to _do," said Mike.

"What do you mean?" asked Lacey.

"I'm confused," Mike replied. "She was jealous of Carmen or Carol, whatever her name was. Then she made that comment during the firefighter case…But during this Woll fiasco…I tried to tell her I could never think less of her, but of course that came out _all_ wrong…Then I tried to be light-hearted, hoping it would rub off on her, but no…I was just annoying her…I don't blame her. I should've known that was the wrong way to go about it…She was so annoyed with me…I think she's over me…"

"Mike—think of what seeing that pathetic son-of-a-bitch again did to her."

"Brought back what she never wanted to remember…" Mike said softly. "She must've felt so embarrassed…His reappearance dredged up all the regret, the resentment, the embarrassment, the bitterness…God, Connie, I'm so sorry…"

He sighed.

"She handled the whole thing so well, though. She didn't let the son-of-a-bitch see that he'd gotten to her. And she took all his bullshit and threw it right back at him. She's such a headstrong person," he said.

"She's not 'over you', Mike. No way," said Lacey. "Just think about what she was going through at the time. She didn't mean to take it out on you—I'm sure of it."

Mike sighed and shrugged.

Lacey patted his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: Chemistry

Chapter Three: Chemistry

Before anyone knew it, the night of the gala campaign fundraiser arrived. The ballroom at the Hudson Hotel was decorated very nicely. There were tables with white table cloths and red, white, and blue centerpieces. All of them had plates, napkins, glasses, and silverware, as well. In front of the back wall as you looked in was a podium with a 'Jack McCoy for Manhattan District Attorney 2010' campaign sign on its front. The caterers had set up the food on a long table against the right wall, as you looked in. The chamber quartet was set up in the top left corner of the room. Nice-looking potted plants and red, white, and blue balloons weighed down by sandbags wrapped in red cellophane surrounded the podium. Hanging from the ceiling behind the podium was a projector screen, onto which the corresponding ceiling projector was displaying an ad with Jack's picture and the words: "McCoy 2010: Experience Manhattan Can Trust".

When Mike arrived, he immediately felt as awkward as he'd feared. He was positive everyone from work was there, but they were all currently mixed in with local politicians and various unfamiliar aristocrats. Where was Jack?

Where was Connie? Connie wouldn't be too difficult to find. Mike could pick her out anywhere. Her beauty made her easy to spot in a crowd.

His blue eyes perused the room carefully. No sign of her.

Jack drew in quite the crowd, which was excellent. Hopefully, that prick Chapelle couldn't say the same. Mike then wondered what the fire department was thinking since Shalvoy's corruption had finally come back to bite him in the ass for good. Surely they weren't still endorsing the guy's little bitch?

Mike shook his head. Spite was such a piss poor reason to endorse a candidate. Hopefully the rude awakening would come, and it would come soon. Hopefully Chapelle's ties to Shalvoy would soon come out, and Chapelle would have no choice but to drop out of the race. After all, wasn't Shalvoy the one who put the guy up for it in the first place?

Just then—

"Hey, Michael," said a voice behind him, yanking him out of his thoughts.

Mike turned around.

_Great,_ he thought.

It was Francesca Downing, a white collar ADA who simply loved hitting on him every chance she got.

"Hi," Mike said reluctantly.

"No date tonight?" said Francesca. "A dashing guy like you? Now that's not right."

"Hey, Mike," said another familiar voice.

It was Lacey, who was looking elegant in a deep purple formal.

"Hi, Lacey," Mike said, relieved.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about the Swanson case," Lacey said.

"Oh, yeah, absolutely," Mike replied.

Lacey led him through the crowd so that Francesca would have no idea where they were.

"Thanks," Mike said, catching on.

"No problem," Lacey said kindly.

She was carrying a small handbag with her. She opened it and took out her phone.

"Now I gotta find my boyfriend," she said. "He left to go to the bathroom, and we lost each other."

She texted him, _'Where are you?'_

A few seconds later, her phone rang.

She answered it.

"Hey, honey…The lobby? Oh okay, don't go anywhere. I'll be right there," she said. "All right—be there in a few. 'Bye."

She hung up.

"Well, here's two of my favorite employees!" said a voice.

Lacey and Mike turned.

There stood Jack.

"Hey, Jack!" Lacey said, giving him a friendly hug.

"Thank you very much for coming!" Jack said, hugging her back.

"Of course!" said Lacey. "Like I'd miss it!"

Then—

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" an apologetic voice said. "I should've left earlier. I'm really sorry, Jack!"

Mike turned, and immediately his heart began to race.

There stood Connie. She wore a pastel green formal with matching earrings and a matching necklace. Her hair was pinned back nicely, as well. Mike thought she looked absolutely stunning. She'd just taken the breath right out of him.

"I'm just very glad you're here," Jack said warmly with a smile.

He gave her a fatherly hug, which she returned.

"Hey, Lacey!" Connie greeted.

"Hi!" Lacey returned.

"Did you lose a Charlie?" Connie said light-heartedly. "He's out in the lobby."

"Yes, I did!" Lacey said with a chuckle. "I'm actually gonna go meet up with him right now. Hopefully I'll run into you later! And your speech is at nine, right, Jack?"

"Yes, it is," said Jack.

"All right, great!" said Lacey. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm off to go collect my significant other!"

With that, she disappeared into the crowd.

Mike had been gazing at Connie ever since she'd arrived.

Connie could sense his intense eyes on her but dare not acknowledge him until they were alone. She knew that as soon as she did, he'd immediately have her dazed. That was nobody's business but theirs.

"So now I gotta find my seat!" she said.

"You two are with me and Rebecca," said Jack.

"Aww, your daughter's here?" said Connie.

"Yeah," Jack said happily. "I'll introduce you later! I consider the three of you my guests of honor."

"Thank you, Jack," Mike said, completely humbled.

"Yes, thank you! What a kind thing to do!" Connie agreed. "So is the turn-out what you and your staff were hoping for?" she then asked Jack.

"I think so, yeah!" Jack said pleasantly. "But I guess we won't know until afterward when the total attendance and total donation amount are calculated."

"I think you've got quite the crowd here myself!" Connie said warmly.

Jack gave a kind smile.

Connie, feeling Mike's intense eyes on her again, could suddenly feel herself blushing. Her heart began to race.

"Have you seen a lot of people you know?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have, actually," said Jack. "The police commissioner came and said 'hello' and shook my hand not too long ago. Adam Schiff is here—I talked to him. Judge Petrovski, Judge Laramie, and Danielle Melnik are here. Lieutenant Van Buren and her sons and boyfriend are here…The chief of detectives is here, and I saw a couple city councilmen I know…Nora Lewin came and said 'hello' to me, too."

"I always liked her—she was always fair," said Connie. "No matter how complex a case was."

"She was," Jack agreed. "Emma Blair is here—a lot of people from the office are here…Don Cragen from SVU is here…I even saw some friends from the AG's Office…Jamie Ross came and said 'hi', so did Serena Southerlyn…It's been overwhelmingly flattering."

"Jack, that's fantastic," Connie said warmly. "Have any of the other D.A.'s shown up?"

"Queens and Brooklyn have," Jack replied.

"Well here's the man of the hour," a soft, familiar woman's voice said.

Jack turned around.

"Why, Abbie Carmichael," he said happily.

"Hey, Jack," Abbie said as the two of them shared a hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Jack said warmly. "Abbie, this is my EADA Michael Cutter and my ADA Connie Rubirosa."

Abbie exchanged greetings and shook hands with Mike and Connie.

"Abbie works in the U.S. Attorney's Office," said Jack. "We used to work together."

"I didn't know you were this famous," Abbie teased him.

"I like to keep things interesting," Jack bantered. "So we should catch up."

"We should. I'm sure all your adoring fans wouldn't mind," Abbie said.

"Would you two please excuse us?" Jack said to Mike and Connie.

"No problem," said Mike.

"Of course!" said Connie.

Her heart began to race again as she watched Jack and Abbie disappear into the crowd, conversing.

There she and Mike were…

Connie turned to him, and their eyes met. Wow—and she thought he was handsome in a suit. In a tux, he looked stunning.

"Hi," she said warmly.

"Hi, Connie," Mike said sweetly.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Jack shouldn't expect Arthur Branch to show up," Mike then said. "The man's probably too preoccupied with piloting his reality TV career," he quipped dryly.

Connie laughed.

Mike gave her a sweet smile, his dimples showing.

At that, Connie felt weak.

"You're so beautiful," Mike then said softly.

Connie melted.

"Well," she said, looking him in the eyes, "you're very handsome."

It was Mike's turn to melt.

They made eye contact again.

"Connie—can we find some place more private and talk?"

"Yes."

Mike was about to reach out his hand for hers, when—

"Hey, guys!"


	4. Chapter 4: We Interrupt This Moment

Chapter Four: We Interrupt This Moment

Mike and Connie snapped out of it and turned to see who had just spoken.

It was Bernard. Lupo was with him.

"Hey!" Connie returned, hiding her disappointment.

"Detectives," Mike said cordially, hiding his disappointment, as well.

"Nice crowd tonight," Bernard observed, looking around the room.

"I agree," said Connie. "Let's just hope it's enough!"

Mike felt a pang of jealousy and hoped to God it wasn't showing on his face. Was he just imagining things, or was Lupo gawking at Connie?

"Great to see the chief of d's and the commissioner here," said Lupo, tearing his eyes away from Connie.

"Yeah!" said Connie. "The D.A.'s from Queens and Brooklyn are here, too! Jack's always been on good terms with the mayor. I wonder if he's here?"

"I bet he is," Mike said. "He should be!"

Connie smiled at him.

"Is McCoy around? We haven't gotten to say 'hi' yet," said Lupo.

"He was approached by a former colleague and left to go talk with her—they were going to catch up. He's lost in this," Connie said, nodding at the crowd.

"We'll find him," said Bernard.

"And so the search continues," said Lupo.

"Use your detective skills," Connie quipped.

Bernard chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll do that," he said. "Good seeing you two," he added. "That'll look really good for McCoy."

Connie exchanged glances with Mike.

"That was our intent," she said. "Good seeing you both, as well. You being here will mean a lot to Jack. I know he has a lot of respect for the two of you."

"Well, we may not always agree, but I've got a lot of respect for him, too. The guy's damn good at what he does," said Lupo.

"That's how I feel," said Mike.

"He _is _damn good," said Connie. "I don't know how many times I've asked him what his conviction record is—he won't tell me," she added with a smile. "He's like me—he's not cocky."

"I've always wondered how many convictions he's won," said Mike. "And Connie, you have every right to be cocky," he added.

Again, Connie gave him the smile she saved only for him.

"Hey—there's McCoy right there," Bernard said, nodding in the direction of where Jack stood near the podium.

He was still deep in conversation with Abbie, each of them enjoying a glass of red wine.

"Come on—let's go say 'hi' before we lose him again," said Bernard. "Again, good seeing you two."

"Same to you!" said Connie.

"Likewise," Mike told them.

"You sure we should interrupt?" Lupo asked as he and Bernard walked off towards Jack and Abbie. "That woman he's with—she's pretty hot."

Bernard chuckled.

"Nah, he won't mind," he said. "But I'm telling you—you need to go talk to that one paralegal. She's been checking you out all evening, Lupes."

"It's the beard," Lupo quipped.

Connie and Mike watched the two of them until they were no longer visible in the sea of Jack's supporters.

"For the record," Connie said, turning her attention back to Mike, "I've never found beards attractive."

Mike smiled, taking the hint.

"So I know where we can go talk," Connie then said.

"Yeah?"

"There's a terrace here somewhere," said Connie. "One of my former law professors retired a couple months ago, and his party was at this hotel. That's how I know about it. So…shall we go find it?"

"Yeah," said Mike.

He offered her his arm, and she took it. The two of them were carefully making their way through the crowd, when—

"Connie Rubirosa, is that you?" said a woman's voice.

Connie turned.

"Oh my gosh, Dr. Clemmons!" she said brightly, giving the elderly woman a hug.

"Great to see you, Connie!" Dr. Clemmons said, hugging Connie back.

"You, too!" said Connie. "Dr. Clemmons was my favorite law professor," she explained to Mike. "She also coached the mock trial team."

"Connie was not only one of my favorites but also one of my most talented students," Dr. Clemmons told Mike proudly. "I'm not at _all_ surprised she's a prosecutor."

"Me neither," Mike said sweetly.

Connie smiled at him.

"So who is this handsome gentleman? Your significant other?" asked Dr. Clemmons.

Connie blushed.

Mike's heart began to race.

"This is my colleague Mike Cutter," Connie said. "He's the EADA. I'm his partner."

"Roxanne Clemmons," Dr. Clemmons said, shaking hands with Mike. "Nice to meet you!"

"You, too!" Mike said.

"You know, when I was working as a narcotics ADA in Brooklyn, our bureau chief was really something," Dr. Clemmons reminisced.

"Where is he now?" Connie asked.

"He's here tonight," Dr. Clemmons replied. "And our fortieth wedding anniversary is next week."

She gave a knowing smile and then continued on her way in the opposite direction of them.

Neither Connie nor Mike spoke right away. They couldn't look at each other right away, either.

That was…quite a comment, to say the least…

However, neither one of them could keep themselves from thinking, _What if?_

"So…are you hungry at all?" Mike awkwardly broke the silence.

"I actually ate dinner before I came," Connie replied.

"Me, too…" said Mike.

Another awkward pause came.

"So did you still want to talk?" Connie then asked him.

"Only if you do," Mike replied.

Connie nodded.

"Yeah, I do," she said.


	5. Chapter 5: Clearing the Air

Chapter Five: Clearing the Air

Mike hesitated for a moment and then reached out his hand for hers.

Connie melted and then placed her hand in his.

The two of them made their way carefully out of the ballroom.

"Okay—I think the terrace is this way if I remember right," Connie said, leading the two of them down the hall and to the left, around a corner.

Lucky for them, she was right. There was a small sign on the wall that said 'Terrace', with an arrow pointing down the hallway.

They went all the way down that corridor, and a sign like the one they'd just seen guided them around the corner to the right.

"Are you cold at all?" Mike asked her once they were outside.

"I'm all right," Connie said warmly. "Mike—I'm sorry," she then said gently and sincerely. "I'm _so_ sorry for the way I treated you during the Woll case. It was nothing you did wrong—you didn't do anything wrong. You were understanding, supportive, not at _all_ judgmental…sweet…I was acting guarded. I had my guard up. But that's just an explanation—not an excuse. I had no right to treat you that way—to take my anger and embarrassment out on you. I'm so sorry for hurting you. And you know what? I'm glad it was you working this case with me. I wouldn't have it any other way, you know…I hope you believe that…"

"Of course I do," Mike said sweetly. "And I've already forgiven you…I hope you can forgive me for that stupid comment I made—'It was dumb. You're not dumb'. That was one of those moments when your mouth is ahead of your brain, and everything comes out wrong because you aren't thinking. What I _meant_ to say was that you made a mistake, that's all. We all do. It doesn't matter to me at all. I still think you're a wonderful woman."

"Mike, you're a wonderful man."

They stared at each other for a moment.

Then—

"Connie, I know your birthday isn't until next week, but I want to give you your present now," Mike said.

"Mike, you didn't—"

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to," Mike gently interrupted her.

He reached into the pocket of his tux jacket and took out a small box.

"Happy Birthday, Connie," he said sweetly, handing it to her.

Connie took it and gave a small gasp when she opened it.

"Oh, Mike…" she whispered.

In the box was a small, aquamarine pendant with a white gold chain.

"I didn't know what the right gemstone was, so I had to ask, but it's your birthstone—but you already knew that," Mike said nervously.

"Please tell me this is fake," Connie said, still in complete disbelief.

"Buy you fake jewelry? Why would I do that?" Mike said sweetly.

"Oh my God…" Connie whispered, admiring the necklace again.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. It's beautiful. Thank you so much…But Mike, it's so extravagant. Please tell me it's something you can afford."

"Connie, it's all right. It is in my price range," Mike said sweetly. "Why do you feel bad?"

"Because—this is such a beautiful, sentimental, and extravagant gift, and…I'm your coworker…" Connie said softly.

"Yes, you are," Mike said. "But you think that's it? You think that's all you are to me?" he added tenderly.

Connie melted.

"No," she said, very moved. "I…I think now it's a matter of you knowing what you are to_ me_."

She reached up and gently touched his face.

"I think I have an idea," Mike said with a small smile. "Remember that case with the firefighters last year—when we were reading over the victim's love letters?"

Connie smiled.

"Yes," she said. "And you said, 'I forgot that thing about men in uniform'."

"And then you said, 'I can see the appeal'. And you looked up and smiled at me and said, 'Don't worry—I grew out of that by the time I was ten'," Mike said. "Connie…you telling me you feel the same—"

"Of course I do," Connie said warmly with a smile.

Mike gave another sweet, dimple-displaying smile.

"That makes me so happy," he said.

"I'm glad," Connie said tenderly.

She embraced him tightly and rested her head against his shoulder.

Mike held her close.

The two of them stood there like that for a little while.

Then—

Connie looked up at him.

They made eye contact for a moment and then slowly leaned in toward one another. Their lips were less than a millimeter apart, when all of a sudden—

Mike's watch beeped.

"Are you kidding me?" he said indignantly as he and Connie drew apart. "Damn it—I thought I took this thing off!" he said, rolling up his sleeve and taking his watch off.

"What time is it?" Connie asked, biting back an amused smile.

She thought his irritation with his watch was endearing and cute.

"Nine," Mike replied, consulting his watch before placing it in his pocket.

"Nine? Mike—Jack's speech!"

"You're right—shit, we'd better go back inside!"

He made to leave, but Connie gently grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said. With a smile, she added, "Raincheck?"

Knowing she was referring to their kiss-that-almost-happened, he smiled and said, "Absolutely."


	6. Chapter 6: The Speech

Chapter Six: The Speech

The two of them then hurried back inside. Lucky for them, Jack wasn't precisely on schedule.

It was easy for them to reach their table, as many of the patrons had already taken their seats. Mike chivalrously pulled a chair out for Connie, who smiled at him before sitting down. He smiled back and then sat down himself. The two of them exchanged greetings and introductions with Jack's daughter Rebecca. Mike then began battling the temptation to hold Connie's hand.

The chatter in the room ceased immediately as Jack approached the podium. He adjusted the mic.

"I want to start by thanking all of you for being here tonight. I hope you believe me when I say that it really is difficult to express my gratitude. Moral support means far more to me than monetary support. Some may call that naïveté on the part of a man who has never run for public office before, but I really don't care. It's very humbling to see you all here tonight. I truly am extremely grateful. So thank you.

"I first decided I wanted to become an attorney back in the Stone Age," said Jack.

That comment drew several chuckles from the crowd. Jack had to chuckle himself before continuing on.

"My mother used to tell me that I have a really strong talent for arguing. She would sometimes add that it could be quite grating at times."

More chuckles came from the crowd.

Jack smiled and continued.

"I knew that I wanted to practice law by the time I reached my senior year of high school. My mother said to me, 'Jack, you've got such a skill for arguing. You're interesting, compelling, and persuasive. Why don't you try debate team?' I was a freshman at the time and thought that wasn't socially acceptable—you know how teenagers are about fitting in—but I came around by the time I reached my junior year and participated for both it and my senior year, and to this day, I'm glad I did. I've even got a couple trophies. The English teacher who coached the team said that I had a lot of talent for debate, as well as a lot of passion and that I should find a career that allows me to utilize both. I've always gotten fired up about politics and social issues, as well. So it was really in high school that I decided law was for me.

"I went to the University of Illinois and got my Bachelor of Science in Philosophy. I then went on to law school at Columbia University. I worked at a private firm in my home city of Chicago for several years before I knew I had to get the hell out of there and try my hand at what I really wanted to do—prosecute.

"I will always be grateful to former Manhattan D.A. Adam Schiff for giving me my first shot at prosecuting. And of course, Adam is here tonight. Wave, Adam!"

From where he sat in the company of some fellow attorneys, Adam raised his champagne glass in a salute to Jack and then took a drink.

"I worked in different bureaus before I came to the Homicide Bureau. Adam was kind enough to promote me to Executive ADA, a position I enjoyed carrying out for sixteen years. I had the pleasure of working alongside some very talented partners over those years, as well. The first of them was Claire Kincaid, who, I am not ashamed to say, I loved very much and always will. She was killed in a car accident fourteen years ago, but I just somehow know she's here—I can definitely feel her presence. Jamie Ross came to work with me next, and she's here tonight—wave, Jamie!"

Jamie, who sat at the same table as Adam, gave him a wave.

"After having the pleasure of working with Jamie, I had the pleasure of working with Abbie Carmichael, who, I am pleased to say, is also here tonight. Wave, Abbie!"

Abbie, who sat at the table behind the one that seated Connie, Mike, and Rebecca, smiled and waved.

"After Abbie took her talents to the U.S. Attorney's Office—an opportunity I am still very glad she seized because she deserves it—I met and worked with Serena Southerlyn, who, as I just learned this evening, is successfully prosecuting for the White Collar Crimes Bureau in Brooklyn. She's here tonight, too. Wave, Serena!"

Serena, who sat at the same table as Abbie, smiled and waved.

"And for the record, if I am elected, _no one_ is going to be dismissed from my employment for being 'too passionate'. Passion in a prosecutor is _essential_."

Those words earned him an extra smile from Serena, who knew he was referring to Arthur Branch terminating her, claiming she was 'too passionate'. He also earned some applause from her and the other patrons.

Connie looked at Mike, who was indeed very passionate, and gave him a warm smile.

Flattered, Mike smiled back at her.

Connie could feel herself blushing. Why did he have to have such a sweet smile? Why did he have to be so handsome that he left her dazed?

When the plaudits died down, Jack continued.

"Miss Southerlyn was a very dear protégée. The next partner I had was also very good at what she did. And she gave her life helping me make sure justice was served. Alexandra Borgia was another dear protégée of mine, and she was murdered because she was dedicated to her job. I try to honor her memory by not relenting when I work a case—by making sure I always show the same level of dedication she did. I feel very humbled that her parents are here tonight. I'd like to thank them again."

Those words earned him some applause, as well.

"My next partner was, and still most definitely is, a pleasure to work with and yet another dear protégée. She came to Homicide from White Collar Crimes, where she had the most impressive law school transcript and the highest conviction rate. To date, Miss Rubirosa remains my prosecuting right-hand woman. She was also the second person to sign my petition for candidacy. Wave, Connie!"

Connie gave a brief, shy wave.

_Wow,_ Mike thought.

How come he'd never known Connie had been the best white collar prosecutor when she'd been in that bureau?

He wasn't at _all_ surprised. He should've figured that. After all, she _had _completely annihilated him during the Dresner case. As a result of that, his respect for her had increased tenfold. He recalled wondering at one point during that case whether she thought he had any talent.

He stood firmly by his belief that she was too modest.

Feeling Mike's eyes on her again, Connie turned to him. She melted at the look he was giving her. It was one of complete adoration. For a moment she looked back at him, showing her feelings in the way she did so, before turning her attention back to Jack.

Mike melted at the way she'd just looked at him.

Lacey's words floated to the surface of his mind: _"I have never seen her look at another man the way she looks at you."_

He had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"When Arthur Branch went on the campaign trail, leaving me holding the bag, I was pretty damn overwhelmed, to say the least. At first I wasn't sure whether I wanted the interim D.A. job or not. Then the next day, I got a phone call from an extremely special person who I'm going to acknowledge right now. I'd like to thank the most important person in the world to me—my daughter Rebecca, who, I am _so_ pleased to say, is here tonight. Wave, sweetheart!"

Rebecca gave her father a smile and a wave.

"It was Rebecca who called me, and she said, 'Dad, how are you doing?', and I then proceeded to explain my entire situation. After I was finished, she paused for a moment, and then said, 'Well, Dad, you're going to take it, right? You're going to be Interim D.A., right?' I then told her that I didn't know. And she said, 'Dad—it should be you. With all you have done to serve the people of Manhattan, you are most suited for the job. You are one hell of a prosecutor, and you care so effing much. You're a selfless, passionate, dedicated, brave, hard-working man who has devoted his life to getting justice. Dad—you're a hero. At least I think so. And I have always looked up to you'. You can imagine how moved I was to hear my child say that. I then told her that I didn't know what to say. And she said, 'Say you'll take the job. You are the best person for it, and besides—you want it. I know you do, you just don't realize it. You are the right person to be running Manhattan's District Attorney's office—and you _want _to run it'. Those words still carry a lot of weight with me. Actually, they're the reason I took the job, which is why I decided to share them with you all. I would never have gotten on this path in the first place, if not for my daughter's insight, her inspiration, her straightforwardness, and her faith in me."

People applauded Jack after those words, as well.

"So my first order of business was finding a new EADA. I got an overwhelming number of applicants, so the task was not going to be a simple one. But I didn't think it should have been. If I wasn't busting my ass to find my replacement, then I wasn't trying hard enough. I needed someone who was driven, hard-working, intelligent, someone with a passion for seeking justice, someone who was talented, and someone who would work well with Connie, who was there first. Basically all the applicants fit that description, making my job even harder. But—I know that, in the end, I made the right choice in promoting Michael Cutter. Mike was also the first person to sign my petition for candidacy. Wave, Mike!"

Connie gave Mike a warm smile as he gave a brief, bashful wave.

"It's kind of ironic how I decided to enter the race," Jack continued. "For the longest time, I'd been considering it, but for some reason, I'd been sitting on my hands and not doing anything to make it official. A little while ago, we had a case where we got to play jurisdiction wars with a small town called Dargerville. Due to a lovely little thing called executive privilege, I had to consult—a.k.a. threaten—my good buddy, former governor Shalvoy."

At the mention of New York's disgraced ex-governor, mutterings of disapproval could be heard from the crowd.

"The first time I went to speak with him about the case, he asked me why I didn't just make my candidacy official and be done with it. I do not deny that I have lost every last ounce of respect I ever had for the man, but I will give him this—he was eloquent, clever, and correct when he told me the following: 'You're too old to play Hamlet'. In other words, get a move on, old man, you ain't gettin' any younger!"

Some people chuckled, including Jack.

"I knew he was right, so I finally stopped waiting for whatever the hell it was I was waiting for, got that petition, and now here I am. And again, the amount of support I've received has been overwhelming. It's very moving, knowing you all believe in me. That is invaluable to me. I give you all my word that, if I am elected Manhattan District Attorney, I will not change—I will work just as hard, I will be just as dedicated, and I will be just as passionate. I will zealously represent the best interests of the people of Manhattan just as I always have. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for your faith and your support. Thank you."

With that, Jack concluded his speech. The applause from his supporters lasted quite a while.

Rebecca then arose from her seat to give Jack a hug. Jack embraced her tightly. Soon, he was surrounded by people.


	7. Chapter 7: Raincheck

Chapter Seven: Raincheck

Mike and Connie were alone at the table.

"That was a great speech," Connie said. "But like I expected anything less eloquent and meaningful from Jack."

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "I thought it was really good, too."

"I think it was very thoughtful of him to mention all of his coworkers, too," Connie added.

"You're right. He really admires all of us," said Mike. "I'm actually surprised he had good things to say about me."

"Aw, Mike, why wouldn't he?" Connie said kindly. "Unless he knows you're a pushover?" she added with a wink.

Mike smiled.

"Guess I'd better get that checked out," he bantered.

Connie chuckled.

"You know, I was hoping he'd explain the origin of 'Hang 'em High McCoy'," Mike said, smirking.

Connie chuckled again.

"If only," she bantered.

"Connie—why didn't you tell me?" Mike then said gently, tenderly taking hold of her hand.

Connie grasped his hand.

"Mike, we've both been dropping hints—not-so-subtle hints at that. Especially you," she said with a smile.

"Well…yeah," Mike said with an endearing, bashful smile. "I've always had feelings for you."

"Likewise," Connie said warmly.

They exchanged smiles.

"I like where this conversation went," Mike said happily. "But that's actually not what I was referring to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Connie, why didn't you tell me you were the best prosecutor in White Collar?"

"I don't like to brag, Mike," Connie replied kindly.

"Not even a little?" Mike said with a small smile.

Connie smiled.

"Not even a little," she said.

"I'm not at all surprised to learn that, by the way," Mike said sweetly. "I mean, you _did_ mop the floor with me during the Dresner case…I should've asked you this right after I closed that case, but…Connie—would you like to trade off? You know, take turns?"

Connie was stunned. Could he really mean what she thought he meant?

"Are you saying you—"

"—want us to take turns being first chair? Yes. I am. Do you want to?"

Connie rewarded him with a smile.

"Absolutely," she said. "Hey," she added, "I'm going to say 'goodbye' to Jack and then head out."

"Okay," Mike said. "Would you like me to walk you to your car?"

"Yes," Connie said.

"I should probably call it a night, too, actually," Mike said.

He followed Connie over to where Jack stood, still surrounded by supporters.

The two of them watched Jack share a hug and exchange 'goodbye's with Serena.

"Jack, we're both gonna head out now," Connie said.

"All right," Jack said amicably. "Thank you both very much for coming."

"Oh, of course!" said Connie.

"No problem at all, Jack," said Mike.

"Great speech, by the way!" said Connie.

"Thank you!" said Jack.

Connie then hugged him, and he gave her a fatherly hug in return.

Mike then shook hands with him, and he patted Mike on the shoulder.

Once Mike and Connie reached Connie's car—

Mike gently took her hands in his.

Connie smiled as she grasped his hands.

"So, I have a question for you," Mike said lightheartedly.

"And what would that be?" Connie asked in the same tone.

"That raincheck—is there any chance I could redeem it before you go?" Mike asked.

"Well," Connie bantered flirtatiously, "it just so happens there is."

Mike smiled sweetly, displaying his dimples.

Connie felt weak as she smiled back.

She stepped closer to him and placed her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for trusting me," he said. "I promise you, I will never hurt you. I'm not Woll."

"Of course I trust you, Mike," Connie said. "And no, you're not Woll. That son-of-a-bitch isn't even half the man you are. And he never will be. You don't have to tell me you'll never hurt me—I already know that. And I will never hurt you. I'd be a hypocrite and a complete bitch if I did."

"I already know I can trust you, Connie," Mike said.

"Kiss me," Connie said.

Mike leaned in and closed the gap between them, kissing her tenderly.

Connie mustered all the tenderness she could as she kissed him back.


End file.
